


I need your help.. (Mystrade)

by Cathy_Rose_x



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Fluff, M/M, Murder, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy_Rose_x/pseuds/Cathy_Rose_x
Summary: Greg needs help with a murder investigation.With Sherlock on vacation and evidence pointing to politics who better than to ask for help?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	I need your help.. (Mystrade)

Greg was enjoying a quite morning in his office. He enjoyed the silence. He sighed contentedly.  
No Sherlock for a week. He smiled. He should probably thank John when they would be back from their little vacation. 

He was looking through some old files when Donovan burst through the door. “What are you doing Sir!? Haven’t you heard the news? Greg gave her a confused look. 

“That famous politician! Henry Johnson. He was found murdered just minutes ago. Gregson is already investigating!” She said. Greg jumped up.

“Bollocks! Why hasn’t no one told me this earlier?! Get the car Donovan!” Greg said angrily while he rushed for his coat. He was so close to being promoted. There was no way that Gregson was going to steel this from him when he was this close.

“What do we got?” Greg slid under the police rope, Anderson glanced up from the corpse.  
“Well, to be honest? Have a look for yourself” Anderson asked as he pulled the tarp to expose the corpse, Greg kneeled down looking over the bloody twisted neck of a man who looked like his head had been ripped from his body. 

“Jesus.” Greg breathed as he examined the body. “Where are his bloody eyes?”

Anderson shrugged “You tell me, Sherlock would probably have some crazy idea just by looking at the man’s earlobes.” He snickered, laughing with his own joke. Winking at Donovan. Who giggled in response.

For God's sake, of course it was his luck that the man he needed the most was not available.  
He ran his hand through his grey hair tying to think.

His eyes fell on the other tarp a few meters further. Gregson was standing over the body.  
Their eyes met and Greg could see the man smirking at him. “Fuck! He probably has a lead already.” Greg said.

“Look who finally decided to show up, if it isn't inspector Lestrade of Scotland Yard.” Gregson smirked.  
“I have all I need, come on boys let's head back to the office.” Gregson flashed him a venomous smile before leaving the crime scene. Greg clenched his fists. 

Greg took a look at the second body. “You recognize the guy?” Anderson spoke as Greg eyed the headless body.

“Wait, is this Alexandro Verdess?” Greg stated. “We have been looking to arrest this guy.”  
“But he’s protected,” Donovan mentioned. “By a kind of ties in politics.”

“Last time I heard he had political immunity. ” Greg said.

“Well, what politician do we know who can tell us more about this case?” Donovan smiled.  
Greg sighed. He didn't like asking favours.

“You are lucky he likes you boss. This allows us to catch up with Gregson in no time.” Donovan said smiling while they got to the car.

Greg and Donovan walked into the posh office. The office was quiet, except for two bodyguards guarding the door. His eyes fell on the surveillance cameras. He knows we are here. Great..  
“I am Anthea, what can I help you with?” The woman asked standing up from behind her desk.  
She was dressed in a blue, stylish dress.  
Greg showed the badge but he knew everyone in here was well aware of who they were.

“Whatever you need, you can speak to me,” The woman smiled.  
Donovan shook her head. “We want to talk to your boss.”  
Anthea smiled her lips curled. Greg knew what she was doing. She was distracting them.  
We didn’t have time for this.

“I want to speak with Mycroft.” Greg said. Her smile faded. “Right this way.” She said when she took them to the office.

Greg pushed the door open which Greg’s brown eyes fell onto Mycroft Holmes.  
The man was seated behind his desk. The man’s eyes stayed focused on the paper in front of him when he wrote a line and signed with a gracious gesture.

He gestured for Athena to leave. 

“Detectives.. What a pleasant surprise.” Mycroft said as he moved to the front of his desk.  
The man was dressed in a handsome three piece suit. Greg thought he looked very handsome.  
He felt his heart beat a bit faster.  
“Hello, Mycroft,” Greg spoke as he eyed him. “You know why we are here?”

“No, I’ll assume you’ll tell me inspector,” Mycroft spoke as he stood up and poured himself a glass of what looked like some expensive liquor. He moved to sit back in his chair, looking like a king on his throne.

“You wouldn’t know anything about Alexandro Verdess’ murder.” Greg said. He held his gaze.  
The man of ice didn’t move a muscle. He took a sip of his glass before he shrugged.  
“Doesn't ring a bell to me. Have a good day detectives.” Mycroft waved them away as Greg and Donovan exchanged looks.

“We want you to tell us who did it” Donovan stated.

“As I said before I know nothing about Johnson’s murder, but I’m sure it’s being handled,” Mycroft stated going back to his paperwork.  
But Greg moved to Mycroft's desk and leaned in. Trying to intimidate the man in front of him.  
Johnson’s murder?… He hadn’t mentioned Johnson. The man was playing him. He knew. Mycroft was too clever to make a slip of words. The way Mycroft’s eyes twinkled. His lips curled up a bit all while looking at the detective. Was he teasing him?!

“You are playing with fire, detective inspector.” Mycroft said looking just as intimidating.  
“This deserves justice, not some disappearance shenanigans!” Greg stated.

"Don't worry detective you can sleep save knowing this will all be handled. Now leave before I change my mind and have my guards throw you out.”

Greg was about to give an angry remark, but the two guards appeared and the two detectives were escorted out. 

“He already has the killer, Sally. I am sure of it! He will make him disappear and we will have no way of proving who did it.” He sighed “Let’s go over the evidence again.”

It was almost dark when Greg returned to the Holmes estate. He had changed into some more casual attire. He walked up to the desk where Anthea was working. She gave him a quick glance before focusing on work again. Greg went past the bodyguards with no problem. Greg made his way down the long stairs down to the large office room.

“Welcome back, detective inspector.” Mycroft said not looking up from his papers.  
Greg took the opportunity to take a seat on Mycroft’s desk. Moving his hand casually through his hair.

Mycroft sighed and closed his files. He walked in front of Greg. “The access I give is to you, not your friends,” he growled. 

“Hmm, Greg nods while his fingers strum on the desk. “Can you blame me for missing you?”  
Greg pulls Mycroft closer. Lips almost touching. Mycroft smirks before kissing him passionately.

He felt Mycroft’s hand slid down his jeans. Greg moaned at the simple touch. “So needy.” My said.  
Mycroft moves his lips to Greg’s ear. Whispering in a sensual way “You must really want this killer don’t you? Why else would you come to my office, could have waited at home. His voice sends shivers down Greg’s spine. 

Greg said nothing as Mycroft made Greg turn around to face the desk. Mycroft reaching around unbuckling Greg’s jeans pulling them down. “No underwear Gregory? You must really want him.” 

Greg’s breath catches in his throat. Greg’s cock was already hard and throbbing.

“What do I get if I hand him over to you?” Mycroft pressed up against him. “What will you give me in return?”

“I-I’ll will give you anything. Anything you want” Greg panted as Mycroft’s eyes glowed at that as he slid a finger against Greg’s hole.

“Anything” Mycroft smirks ‘You shouldn’t promise things that you don’t mean.” Mycroft growled.

“I-I promise it.” Greg looked back at him. “I-...I will be yours. Forever. I will accept your proposal My” Mycroft eyed him as he rocked his finger into Greg. Greg gasped. A moan escaping his lips. “P- Please I need …”

“I know what you need Love.” He purred in Greg’s ear. Fingers moving faster.

“Are you really planning on accepting my hand in marriage in exchange for this killer?” Mycroft breathed pulling his fingers away moving to unzip his pants. Mycroft pulled his hard thick cock free and started teasing Greg’s hole with his tip. Mycroft took the bottle of lube from his pocket and started stroking himself.

Of course he was prepared. He probably had known, Greg thought, Bloody Holmes’ and their deduction skills. He must have deduced it when he had been here earlier.

Greg’s thoughts were interrupt as Mycroft pressed into Greg’s hole, Greg moaned loudly. He shuddered as Mycroft took no time to slowly his thrust into him. Mycroft thrusted slowly but deep as Greg panted gripping the desk. Knuckles already turning white.

Mycroft had been begging for Greg’s hand in marriage for years. All this time Greg had said no.  
The thought of remarrying again after the divorce with his ex-wife had scared him at first, but the more Mycroft talked about it the more convinced he became that Mycroft was made for him.

“Harder” Greg panted feeling so close.  
Mycroft smirked gripping Greg’s hip pounding him hard and well. Greg’s loud breath made Mycroft see stars as he pounded him roughly. “You accept?” Mycroft breathed.

“Y-yess, S-so close,” Greg begged, his release threatening to burst out of him. Mycroft loved seeing Greg come undone. 

Mycroft gripped Greg’s hips moving to roughly pound him. Greg cried out in pleasure being pounded. He was begging for the release. Mycroft grabbed for Greg’s hair, gripping him as he pulled him back towards him. Greg screamed in pleasure when he felt himself releasing. Greg’s cock throbbed as he spilled cum onto the desk.

Greg felt Mycroft cum inside, spilling his seed deep into him, Greg gasped at Mycroft filling him. Lost in the ecstasy of the feeling. 

The deal was signed, he was Mycroft’s forever.  
They tried to catch their breaths. Both grinning like love drunk idiots. 

Mycroft gently pulled free and cleaned him and Gregory with some wipes from his desk.  
He helped Gregory pull his pant back up. Once Greg was dressed again did Mycroft pull the man on his lap sitting into his chair with him.

Greg closed his eyes just to enjoy the feel of Mycroft tending to him. The air was thick with sex as Mycroft growled in his ear feeling Greg moving to try to get up. He couldn’t stay, especially since Mycroft wasn’t done with his day.  
“I’ll have you collect him tomorrow...I’ll see you at home?” Mycroft asked while kissing Gregory.  
Gregory nodded. Kissing Mycroft passionately before heading home.

Anthea smirked at him. She pretending as if she was still working but her smirk told him enough. Greg winked at her. 

He left with a wide grin on his face.

A week later

“Congratulations on the promotion boss!” Sally said cheerfully. “You should have seen Gregson’s face.”  
Greg smiled at the praise.

“Great job boss” Anderson said. “Amazing how you found that clue in the victim’s pocket leading to that old warehouse. I bet Sherlock wouldn’t have thought of that” He said looking at the consulting detective in the corner. 

Sherlock’s attention was caught. He squinted his eyes at Greg. “Hm, How did you do it Greham.” He looked Greg up and down.  
His eyes widened. He looked scared for a moment before his face looked like he had just bitten in a lemon.

“Oh God! John! JOHN! We have to leave! Now! I need to delete this from my mind palace immediately!”  
The detective said clutching his head.

The others gave Greg an interesting look while the consulting detective ran away with doctor Watson behind him.  
Greg felt his cheeks turn bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments on my last post.   
> You all made my day! :D  
> Because all your kind words I decided to write another one. ^^  
> I have decided to 'spice up' my writing a bit.  
> I hope you all enjoyed?!  
> Again I feel the need to apologize for my English.  
> I try my best ;)  
> Thank you goolgetranslate for correcting my silly mistakes.  
> Also this is my second story so everything is so new!
> 
> (I'm still a bit scared.) 
> 
> I found inspiration in another wonderful story. I made it my own version.  
> I didn't steal it, I made sure to change as much as I can. I just feel comfortable having a 'structure' I can follow  
> One day I hope to write without it! ;p
> 
> Lots of love! And many hugs!


End file.
